A Demon's Angel
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Dawn is a lonely high school girl, who has been ignored her whole life. One day, she begins seeing a winged man with red eyes appear wherever she goes. It doesn't take her long to find out what he is: a demon. When she is suddenly whisked away to his world, she finds that her past plays an important role with her present. (Ikarishipping) (Dedicated to malory79080 for her b-day!)
1. Chapter 1

**A Demon's Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Ikarishipping! ^.^<strong>

**This is dedicated to malory79080! Enjoy Mal! I've worked really hard on planning this for youuuu! (Since you love Ikari and love Paul. ^.^ ) It's an early b-day present because I don't want to wait til your actual birthday... Instead, my goal will be to complete this fanfiction on your birthday, so...there's a win-win situation, right? ;)**

**FYI: This fanfic will get an update once a month!**

**Paul is 18 and Dawn is 16**

* * *

><p><em>Those who are unloved fall into darkness. It's not that they choose too, it's that they cannot help the sinking, and falling forever that overcomes them.<em>

_Those who are loved rise up. They care for others, and try to spread as much of their kindness as possible to those who need it most._

* * *

><p>Autumn leafs fell silently on the sidewalk; a chilly wind breezed lazily through the neighborhood, whipping a small girl's hair in every which direction.<p>

Stopping to brush her hair back, the girl shivered; the red button up coat was nice, but it didn't do much for her freezing legs. She sniffed, and pulled out a handkerchief; the weather always caused her to have horrid allergies. Blowing her nose, she looked around before quickly stuffing the piece of cloth into her pocket.

School had been as slow as usual; she was either ignored, or stared at; perhaps it was her looks? She twisted some of her hair in thought as she walked towards her apartment; since she was living alone, her old orphanage graciously paid for room and board, but she was to take care of upkeep and food; that meant she needed a job. Fortunately, being sixteen, she was eligible for one.

Reaching into her purse, the girl dug around for the keys; it took a bit, but she found them, and fumbled with her cold hands before jamming the key into the lock, and turning it. Pushing the door open, the girl stepped into the foyer, and pushed the door shut, causing it to click upon closing. She dumped her belonging onto the counter in the kitchen once she turned to the right and headed through the door frame.

Neither the thought of school or her job crossed her mind as she hurried to make something for supper. Setting a pot on the stove, she twisted the knob, turning it on, and flames curled up from underneath. She poured a couple cups of water into the pot, and watched as it slowly began to simmer, before dumping a box of noodles in.

The phone rang, and she headed over to it, grasping it and holding it up to her ear. "Yes?" she said.

"Dawn, could you please come down and work a shift tonight?" came the voice of her boss.

The girl blinked for a moment, then responded with a simple-"Yes."

"Good. Come by at five o'clock sharp. Bye now." The phone began buzzing, signaling the end of the call, and Dawn set it back down on the receiver. She yelped as she noticed the water was bubbling over, and quickly turned down the heat. Glancing at the electric numbers on her clock, she noted the time: 3:55. She would have to eat plain noodles and raw vegetables again tonight.

Sighing, she opened her refrigerator and pulled out a plastic container of old broccoli. Dawn stood on her tiptoes and grabbed the closest plate that she could from the cabinet and dumped the content of the plastic container onto its smooth, glass surface. The noodles were done about the time she got back from setting the table for one, and strained them carefully, as to make sure she didn't burn herself. After putting the steaming noodles onto her plate, she ate her food in silence.

Once finished, she washed the dishes, and put them away. It was almost time for her to walk to her job, since it took so long to get there and she needed a head start. Tugging on her coat, she buttoned up the front, and smoothed out the red material before cramming her white cap on her head. The air was getting colder, but she forged through it, clutching her white purse as the wind shoved her too and fro.

She suddenly felt a freezing cold shock shoot down her spine, and she stopped. Looking up in the darkening sky, she saw a tall, lanky figure with black wings floating above her; his eyes were blood red.

Dawn was not one to see things, but she took no chances, and rubbed her eyes; the figure was gone, and she took the appearance of a winged young man as lack of sleep. There was no way anyone could have wings and fly. Rain began to pour, and she dashed for the cafe she was supposed to work at.

* * *

><p>Wringing out her hair, she stopped inside the dressing room.<p>

"Dawn?" the manager said in confusion. "Why are you all wet?"

"It's raining," Dawn replied, and hung up her coat to let it dry out.

The woman glanced out the window. "Indeed it is," she said, then turned back to the shivering girl. "Well, as soon as you've changed and got feeling back into your fingers, go and take Leaf's place. She's been working hard all day, and she needs a break; college students shouldn't push themselves so hard when they need to be focusing on studying, but...what can I say."

The manager walked away, shaking her head, as Dawn slipped out of her white hoodie and green jeans and pulled on black slacks and a pressed white button up. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, the teen girl exited the dressing room and headed for the front counter. The cafe was small, and had the air of an upper class establishment; dark green curtains covered the windows and white tablecloths at every available seating arrangement; even the floor was carpeted in a royal blue.

Dawn stopped at the cash register, and smiled at the brunette next to her. "Thank you," the older girl said. "I've been working all day, and I have an exam tomorrow. You're a lifesaver." Wiping her brow, the college girl headed into the back to change and leave.

She stopped and looked back. "Is it just me Dawn...or do you look like an angel today?"

The blunette just frowned at her. "I...don't think I do," she replied.

Leaf shrugged. "Take it as a compliment," she said. "I'm surprised you don't have boys falling for you one after another."

Dawn waved as Leaf left, and turned back to her post. Ever since she had hit the age of thirteen, boys ignored her, acting as if she didn't exist; girls only talked to her if they had too, but it wasn't out of hate or anything like that; she just didn't matter to them.

The sound of the bell ringing signaled Dawn to look up at a new arrival. A young man in a adorned in black walked in with his hands in his pockets; the hair that haloed around his head was a deep purple. He headed over to Dawn, and looked up at the menu above her head. Dawn blinked; he resembled the figure she'd mistaken as real only a while ago. Perhaps she could see the future?

She shook her head, and glanced back at the customer. He spoke, but she didn't hear him.

"E-excuse me," she said. "I didn't quite catch that." His eyes finally flitted over to catch hers; they were blood red.

She suddenly felt a shock go through her, and jerked back, bumping into the coffee machine behind her. Why was she acting like this? He just had an odd eye coloration, she should just take his order and give it to him.

"Sorry..." she said. "I had a chill."

"Some chill," he said, and she pursed her lips. He gave her his order, and she made it for him quickly, and handed the red eyed man his black coffee. In exchange, he gave her the appropriate amount for the drink. His fingertips lingered when they placed the money in her hands, and Dawn could've sworn that she felt them burn her. She smiled at the customer, and he gave her a curt nod before heading over to a seat and setting himself down.

Dawn let out a wispy sigh, and went back to work as more customers slowly leaked in, trying to escape the sudden downpour and warm themselves up with something hot. Dawn was handing a rolled up receipt to a business woman when she felt eyes on her. She glanced over and saw the red eyed young man was sipping his drink at looking at her. Dawn quickly turned away and handed change back to the woman before her and told her the same line she always said: "please come again!"

Dawn was cleaning the coffee machine when she heard the door open; turning, she watched as the red eyed figure disappears out into the gloom. She stared after him. She didn't know why...but he seemed like a dark angel; mysterious, yet beautiful at the same time.

* * *

><p>Dawn entered her apartment; she was tired and felt her eyes beginning to close on their own. Dropping her belonging in the entryway, she stumbled to the back of her apartment for a quick bath before heading straight to bed. Lucky for her, it was Saturday tomorrow, and she wouldn't have to get up until she woke, for her shift was late in the afternoon.<p>

After blow drying her hair, and slipping into a plain tank top and monkey printed pajama pants, she dove into bed, and curled up, snuggling into the warmth of the sheets. Sleep over took her quickly, as she was exhausted.

She knew not of the figure standing on the roof of her apartment complex, whose black wings were spread, blocking out the light of the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin Chapter 1<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A Demon's Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter! I based this story off of the picture, and the idea of a normal girl being spirited away from the movie "Spirited Away", though, that's where the similarities end. This fanfiction is going to be a serious one; not much humor, if any at all. (But there will be cute shippy moments for those who like fluff. Which is probably a lot of you. Lol.)<strong>

**And since I'm updating on the first of March...the next update will be the first of April. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Opening her blue eyes, Dawn sat up in bed; sunlight was streaking through the blinds and she held a hand up to her face to block the brightness. She tossed her covers aside quickly, and swung her legs out of bed before standing, stretching, and heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.<p>

Brushing back her straight locks, she pulled up all of her hair except for a bit in the front into a ponytail before slipping into a track suit that was lying limply in the laundry basket. Zipping up the front, Dawn pushed the bathroom door open, and padded down the hall and into her tiny living room. Picking up a pair of old sneakers, she laced them up before heading to the door; it was time for her morning jog.

Clouds of breath formed in front of her as she huffed and puffed down the sidewalk. It wasn't raining anymore, but the air was dense and foggy, and the clouds were still gray and dark. She saw several people out and about, with thick coats on as they rushed about, but not many due to the frigid air that was sinking into her body. Dawn shivered, but kept going; if she were to skip out today, she would most likely do the same again, and form a bad habit.

She jogged in place for a bit, wondering which street to take next; there were two she had the option of running down. One was a major street and since it was cold, not many people would probably be bustling around there. On the other hand, there was the out of the way street that went into an upper class neighborhood that would most likely be quiet; Dawn decided to head up that one.

Taking the left turn at the crossroads, she jogged steadily uphill, and towards the large houses that were accented with Gothic style architecture. Many of the residents were hardly ever occupying the houses, for these were their summer homes, and they only came during the warmest part of the year. Dawn thought it a bit ridiculous to do such a thing, but she had her apartment, and that was all she needed.

After jogging for five minutes, the sidewalks leveled off, and she came upon a house she didn't quite recognize; not that she came through this neighborhood often...it just looked like it didn't belong with the others. It was a large, cobalt mansion with several pointed spots on the roof, that looked like castle towers; the shutters were open as if to let the air in, but it was deathly silent.

Dawn slowed, and stopped, feeling a bit intrigued by what was before her; perhaps the owner had bought the house, and dumped it in an empty lot? But she'd never heard of that happening here before...but one could always be wrong. She looked over and saw there was a name inscribed on one of the pillars next to the gate: König.

Reaching up, she grasped one of the iron bars on the gate, and peered inside. With a creak, the gate swung open, much to her surprise. Dawn jumped back to keep herself from falling; so it wasn't locked after all. Not wanting to get in trouble for trespassing, she pulled the gate back into place with a soft thud, and glanced behind her for any witnesses. There was no one about.

She looked up at the house once more, and stumbled backwards upon seeing someone in front of a window on the third floor.

Dawn fled in terror, heading back the way she'd come; it was the same as before: Those black wings.

* * *

><p>After changing out of her track suit, she got herself ready for her part-time job. Dawn's hands were still visibly shaking, and she wished she could brush off the feeling and the chill she'd gained earlier.<p>

_Who was that?_ she thought, and _how come they had wings? _

Rubbing her face, she switched the faucet on, and splashed her skin to rinse it. Dabbing herself with an old towel, she set about gathering her things, then went to the kitchen to get a quick drink of water before heading outside.

It was a bit warmer than the day before, and Dawn didn't need her thick coat. She simply wore dark jeans and a pink t-shirt. When Dawn arrived at the cafe, she swiftly changed into her work uniform, and headed into back.

"You'll be taking orders and serving today," her manager said.

"Yes, Ms. Harper." She pulled on an apron, tying it on around her waist, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before walking out onto the floor.

_Table four...and table six..._ she thought to herself. Taking orders and replacing empty glasses, she worked normally until, that is, she noticed someone else had entered the establishment; they had actually come a long time ago, she just hadn't realized it.

The cafe had two different services: One, was that someone could place their order at the counter then sit down, or instead, they could sit down, and have a waiter come to ask them what they wanted. It looked like today, the red eyed man was waiting for someone to ask him what he wanted.

Dawn looked around a bit nervously. Apparently, she was the only waitress on the floor...and that meant...

Plucking up her courage, she walked formally over to him. "What would you like to drink?" she asked professionally. He stared at the menu lying on the table before him.

"Black tea," he said calmly.

_Black coffee...now black tea?_ Dawn thought as she scribbled down what he wanted on her notepad before flipping it shut. "Will that be all?"

"Yes."

There was silence for a moment. "Well, if you need anything, I'm Dawn Hikari."

She turned to leave, when she heard-"I know."

She blinked in confusion for a moment. What did he mean by that? Shaking her head, she went to the back to fix up his order. She absentmindedly poured hot water into a mug and only came out of her daze when she caught herself putting honey into the mix.

She made chamomile tea at home too much and adding honey had become a habit. Dawn hit her forehead several times, muttering-"Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

She nervously walked back over to the young man, before setting the teacup carefully before him. He picked it up, eyes shut, and sipped it. Dawn waited apprehensively as he just sat there, with the teacup at his lips. Opening his eyes, he looked up at her.

"Is it bad?" she almost squeaked, turning around almost immediately to head back behind the counter. "I can get you another cup-"

A hand shot out and snagged her wrist, causing her to jerk backwards and almost fall. "It's fine," he said, and set the tea back down with his right hand, before looking up at her. She swallowed thickly, as his red orbs tried to capture her gaze, which she expertly avoided.

She stared at the teacup nervously. "Well...if you don't want a new cup, is there anything else you want?" Dawn asked. He was silent, and the atmosphere was getting awkward. After a bit, he simply let go of her wrist. "No."

She gave him a formal, shaky, smile. "Ah...alright. Call me if you need anything, sir." He nodded, looking down at the teacup, deep in thought. Dawn walked away, a confused frown on her face.

_What was that all about...?_ It made no sense to her. He had grabbed her, stared, and then let go without any explanation. She went back and did her rounds; checking on people, bringing them what they wanted, and collecting the payments. She stole a glance at the table near the wall of windows next to the door. He was still there.

She glanced at the clock; her shift was almost over...and she didn't feel comfortable leaving until he had done so. The minutes ticked by, and she kept glancing at the clock. Time seemed to be against her, and her manager called her over, saying she was done for the day. Dawn slowly tread into the changing room before slipping back into her other clothes as long as she could take without anyone thinking she'd passed out in the changing room.

Sticking on her yellow hair clips, she fluffed her hair, and grabbed her purse before exiting through the back door. Glancing from side to side, Dawn walked out of the alleyway, and headed towards her apartment. She stole a look over her shoulder, just in case; no one was behind her.

_Thank goodness,_ she thought. Pulling the strap of her purse up higher on her shoulder, Dawn headed back to her apartment

* * *

><p>Dropping her belongings onto the floor, Dawn headed back to her room, before dragging her homework from under her desk, and beginning to fill out answers. She wasn't particularly <em>good<em> at her school subjects, but she wasn't bad either. And just like any other student, she had to study.

Scribbling on a sheet of science, she closed her eyes in thought before answering the question about the velocity of a moving train. The clock ticked along in sync with her as she finished most of her homework. Eyes drooping, Dawn tried to keep herself awake. She didn't drink coffee, so that form of caffeine was out, and she didn't have enough money to buy soda...

Rubbing her face, she shook her head and got back to her problems.

The result of her supposed hard effort was a nice, long sleep.

* * *

><p>It was Monday, and Dawn had spent the day before studying, and now she had to go to school. Shrugging on her school uniform, she grabbed her briefcase, and ran out of her apartment, carelessly forgetting to lock her door on the way out.<p>

She sprinted down the sidewalk, and jogged impatiently by the crosswalk as cars swung by in sharp turns. The light turned red, and she ran across as those behind her simply walked. Oh how she wished she owned a bike.

Her school seemed to materialize in front of her, and she entered through the front gate. There were hardly any students milling about in the halls, and she sighed in relief when she sat down at her desk as the bell rang. Everyone took their seats, and the teacher walked in.

She set down a stack of paper on the wooden desk before her, and looked up at her class. "Everyone," she said. "We have a new student today."

Curious whispers traveled throughout the room, and Dawn glanced back and forth at those talking quietly.

"I know it is the middle of the school year, but our new senior has just moved here, so I expect you all to act hospitable. If that is possible." Everyone quieted down as the teacher looked over at the door, and someone walked in, shutting it behind them.

Dawn froze in her seat, and stared in shocked nervousness, unable to comprehend what was going on. A young man with purple hair stood before the class. He wasn't wearing the uniform, and no one seemed to find this odd.

"This is Paul König Shinji," the teacher said, introducing him.

Dawn immediately paled as his eyes swept across the class, and settled on _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin Chapter 2<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A Demon's Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad you are all liking this! :3 Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows everyone! Love you~ (But most of all...MAL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! This is for your b-day after all. ;3 )<strong>

**And I'm such a goofball...thinking I'd make the chapters long. Pssht! Lolz. I'm just scrambling to get this done! XD I apologize for the shortness. I want it to end...where it ends. ;))) But... *Crawls under a rock because of the terrible-ness of the chapter* I'm sorry Mal! DX**

**(And FYI, peeps, there's a word in here that I'm not sure is totally correct. If it is, yay! If it isn't, tell me. :333 You'll know it when you see it.)**

* * *

><p>The teacher pointed to the seat next to Dawn. "You may sit there in the middle, Paul," she instructed, and Paul did so.<p>

Dawn tensed up slightly as he headed towards her, and sat down. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and his gaze met hers. She immediately looked away; why was he looking at her? She fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable as she knew his gaze was upon her. Dawn didn't know why he'd look at her...no one else did. Much less someone of the male gender.

"Alright everyone," the teacher continued, causing Dawn to snap her attention forward.

"Paul" kept staring at her as they began their science lecture.

She glanced over at him after a minute. "Umm...you should be paying attention," she told him quietly. "What if the teacher calls on you and you don't know how to answer her questions?"

Paul blinked, his black orbs looking so hard at her, she felt as if he could see into her soul. Instead he shrugged, as if that scenario didn't phase him. "What if she calls on you instead?"

Dawn tensed up; so he had an attitude! She turned away, feeling slightly annoyed; she shouldn't have to worry about him...he was probably just another arrogant boy who thought he was above everyone else. But then...why had he been at the cafe so many times? And how come he was always staring at her? Was he a stalker!?

"...Dawn!" she heard, and jerked, looking up.

"Y-yes!?" she said with a stutter.

"You should pay attention," the teacher said, putting her hands on her hips. "And as I was saying, I need you to show Paul around the school so that he knows where everything is."

Dawn's eyes bugged; _she_ had to take _him_ around _school_? Nodding slowly, the bluenette crossed her arms, and tried her hardest to focus on her lessons...but ultimately failed because of her mind being occupied by thoughts of...Paul.

At the end of school, Dawn groaned,and let her head hit her desk. Why was she thinking about that boy so much? Did that mean she..? She slammed her head into the desk, hard. Nooo, that was definitely not the case.

"Hey," someone said, and she looked up to see...Paul.

"Yes?" she inquired, straightening, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"You're supposed to show me around the school grounds," Paul replied, flicking his eyes back and forth, not really looking at her.

Dawn bit her lip; that was right...she had to do that. Pushing herself up, she gathered her books, and shoved them all into her briefcase. "Alright, let's go," she said, and led him outside into the hall. He followed behind her, with his hands in his pockets as he looked around lazily at his surroundings. Dawn walked as quickly as she could, wanting to get this tour done as fast as possible.

"Here's the gym," she said while pointing, "and in that building is the cafeteria...though you already went there at lunch...and over there is the teacher's lounge." Even though Dawn was walking fast, it seemed like Paul was able to keep up...maybe it was because of his long legs...but Dawn wasn't thinking about that. What she _was_ thinking of, was her job that she had to get to in half an hour.

She turned to Paul and he stopped walking. "Well, that's about it," she told him about ten minutes later as she clasping her hands behind her back. "So...I've gotta go..." She looked at him, waiting for an answer, but he didn't say anything, so she turned to go.

"...die Morgendämmerung..." she suddenly heard partially, and stopped, glancing over her shoulder.

"...What?" she wondered in confusion, but he just looked at her with an intense gaze and she felt nervous. "Umm, okay, I'll see you tomorrow Paul!" she said; with that, she dashed down the hall, and towards the doors.

Looking at her watch, she gritted her teeth; it was almost time for her shift and she was going to be late!

* * *

><p>She smiled brightly as another customer as they walked away with their steaming coffee and freshly cooked croissant. "Please come again!" she called out as they left.<p>

Leaf yawned loudly next to her, and adjusted the cap on her head with a flick of her hand. "I just failed a test," she stated with a droning voice. "Ugh,...I'm so exhausted. Staying up til five in the morning did not help me get a good grade."

Dawn frowned, feeling bad for the college student. "Sorry..."

Leaf shrugged. "Nah...it's okay," she said. "But I wish I could take a nap now..."

Dawn looked around at the shop. "I think I can handle this shift," she said, "there aren't many customers on Monday evenings."

Leaf blinked at the bluenette. "Wow, really?" she said in surprise. "Thanks a bunch girl!" Leaf removed her cap, and walked into the back to take off her apron.

Dawn looked around as the time passed and she helped the trickle of customers who came and went; Paul hadn't come...and she'd assumed he would. Apparently not today, it seemed. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard a ding, which indicated her shift was over.

Another pair of employees walked into the front as she passed into the back. Slipping out of her suit, she pulled on her school uniform, and stepped into her shoes. Dawn pushed the door open, and headed out into the night.

It was only about thirty minutes past 5, but the sun had already set behind the horizon when she left. Dawn walked back towards her apartment complex while watching her feet as they moved across the sidewalk. She pulled out her key, and headed up the steps towards her room.

That's when she saw it.

"What's going on?" the girl asked several workers.

One stopped, "Almost everyone on this floor has decided to move out simultaneously," he explained, while hefting a box.

Dawn frowned, "How come?"

"Don't know," was the response. "Someone is moving in though."

Dawn blinked in confusion as the man left, and went to her room. Holding her keys up, she shoved them in the lock when the door next to hers opened, and a tenant walked out.

"Oh, hello, my name is Dawn-" she started, but froze in mid-sentence.

The one opening the door was none other than the black-eyed Paul Shinji.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Chapter 3~<strong>


End file.
